An active matrix type liquid crystal display using active devices typically represented by thin film transistors (TFT) has been popularized generally as various types of displays in view of the feature of reduced thickness and weight and high picture quality. The display system of the liquid crystal display is generally classified into the following two types. One of them is a system of sandwiching liquid crystals between two substrates constituted each with a transparent electrode, conducting operation by a voltage applied to the transparent electrodes and displaying, under modification, a light transmitting the transparent electrode and incident to the liquid crystals, and most of products popularized at present adopt this vertical electric field system.
The other of them is a system referred to as a transverse electric field system or an in-plane switching (IPS) system. The IPS system liquid crystal display panel is adapted to generate a electric field which is parallel with a substrate surface in at least a portion thereof between a pixel electrode and a counter electrode and display images by driving liquid crystals by the electric field thereby modifying a light transmitting a liquid crystal layer, and it has a feature that a field angle is remarkably wide. The feature of the active matrix type liquid crystal display adopting the IPS system is described in JP-T No. 5-505247 and JP-T No. 6-160878 (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Further, in the IPS system liquid crystal display panel, it has been known a liquid crystal display panel of forming a planar counter electrode and a pixel electrode having a linear portion sandwiching an insulating film, generating an electric field between the planar counter electrode and the pixel electrode having the linear portion, driving the liquid crystal by the electric field and displaying an image by modifying a light transmitting a liquid crystal layer.
Although not particularly relating to the IPS system, prior art documents concerned with the present invention include JP-A Nos. 5-61057 (Patent Document 3), 6-138484 (Patent Document 4), 8-152650 (Patent Document 5), 9-90341 (Patent Document 6), 2000-310793 (Patent Document 7), 2001-13518 (Patent Document 8), 2006-18326 (Patent Document 9), 9-127548 (Patent Document 10), and 6-242433 (Patent Document 11).
Further, as prior art documents concerned with the present invention, 2000-30534 (Patent Document 12), 2003-7135 (Patent Document 13), 2003-287883 (Patent Document 14), 2003-288813 (Patent Document 15), and 2004-14297 (Patent Document 16) disclose photosensitive material containing high-k dielectric fine particles, although they are not concerned particularly with the IPS system.